Picnic's Are Always A BAD Idea!
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: It was easy enough...an innocent Guardian Meeting turned into an enjoyable picnic for it's members--so why is Nagihiko grinning like that? And what's got Rima so upset?


**A/N: So it looks like I have to be bored as HELL to upload stories on here so here we go again…*grins broadly and jumps about like a mad-person on the squishy sofa* PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs and glares at teleprompter* I don't own Shugo Chara which is probably very OBVIOUS by now…I also don't own Rima and/OR Nagihiko…there, happy now?? *glares at camera crew before storming off set***

**WARNING: This story MAY contain some SERIOUS randomness and holes in the plot…and a VERY **_**teasing **_**Nagihiko! Hell… don't mind the "warning" thing there *whistles innocently before kicking warning guy in the shins***

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**GLARING **at nothing in particular, Rima sat on the checker print blanket in the mild climate, her legs folded under her body and the sleeves of her black school sweater shoved high up her arms. It was hot and her long, butterscotch curls were sticking uncomfortably to her neck while her short bangs were soaked on her forehead. Pushing said bangs out of her eyes, Rima couldn't seem to understand just _how _she had winded up on the checkerboard blanket out in the sinfully hot courtyard. Shouldn't there have been a very important Guardian meeting going on at _that exact_ moment?

Laughter flooded into her ears and blinking, Rima caught sight of what was going on around her. Tadase, Yaya, Amu and Nagihiko were engaged in lively chatter as they nibbled on baked treats and sucked on fruit juice out of a conventional cardboard juice box. Staring at her friends, Rima was then reminded that _this _was _indeed _the Guardian meeting she _needed_ to be _attending_.

Shifting positions, Rima allowed her gaze to fall on the apple juice box in front of her before she sighed. She didn't want apple juice, what she wanted was to go home. Releasing another sigh, her shoulders slumped forward and Amu shot her a quizzical glance.

"Are you alright Rima?" She asked and Rima's head shot up, gold eyes similar to one another locked as the rest of the Guardians stopped chatting and stared at the pair.

"Is it too hot out here for you Mashiro-san? Would you like to go inside?" Tadase suggested kindly and before Rima could respond both Yaya and Tadase were already getting up.

"You do look flushed…maybe it is too hot out here for you." Amu muttered moving a hand towards Rima's flushed face but blinking, Rima jerked back shook her head.

"I'm fine really…don't worry about me...this picnic's a nice change!" She lied trying to assure her friend's that she was in fact; _okay_.

Offering a weak smile, the blonde reached for her juice box to prove that she was alright. Ripping off the straw, she wasted no time piercing its clear body into the cardboard box and sucked lightly on it. Glancing between each other, Tadase and Yaya returned to their places on the blanket. And after a "If Rima-tan says so," from Yaya the trio; excluding Nagihiko easily fell back into a light chatter.

Allowing her hand to drop limply into her lap, Amu diverted all of her attention to the King and Ace as Rima continued to suck lightly on her juice. Her eyes were hidden from sight and rather amused, Nagihiko watched as the petite Queen absentmindedly twirled a butterscotch lock on a thin, pale finger. The sound of laughing charas was drowned out by the practicing soccer team, which was then dominated by Yaya screeching about something to do with "getting fat".

Nagihiko chuckled as his gaze drifted between an exasperated Joker, a squealing Ace and a pessimistic King. Allowing his gaze to drift back onto the quiet Queen, he caught her heavy lidded gaze on their other friends and he grinned. Scooting closer to the blonde, he dipped his head forward slightly and allowed his warm breath to linger on the shell of the Queen's ear.

"You're very uncomfortable out here aren't you _Reema_," the teasing sound in his voice along with the mispronunciation of her name caught Rima's attention.

Head snapping upwards, Rima shot him a dangerous glare. "My name is Rima **not **_Reema_," she hissed vehemently and leaning back, Nagihiko smiled innocently.

"Isn't that what I said?" He replied and swirling her tongue around the straw, Rima stuck up her nose and became snooty.

"I know what you're doing and I won't be falling for it so you can just stop." She spat and Nagihiko couldn't seem to hide the amused expression that flashed across his handsome features.

Quirking one fine violet brow, he stared completely amused at the blonde. "And what might I be trying to do _Reema_?" Frowning, Rima pulled the straw from her lips and glared at the Jack.

"Save it Fujisaki…I'm not in the mood!" She snapped before she resumed sipping her juice that she had to admit tasted pretty good—for being confined to a small square box that is!

Stifling his rising laughter, Nagihiko bit his lip before glancing back at his other friends. Still engaged in what appeared to be a very interesting conversation for them—good. That gave him more time to sidle the suddenly teasing nature he had acquired. Looking at the blonde, he watched as she continued to drink, her finger drawing light circles onto the green juice box before a broad grin split his face in two.

Shifting his shoulders, they brushed against Rima's but she didn't look up. Nagihiko noticed just how wet the blonde's hair was due to the rising heat and he brushed his fingers lightly over his bare arms; sleeves shoved up his pale arms as well.

"My, it sure _is _hot…it wouldn't be_ so_ _bad _to just _cool _down a bit ne?" He dragged out tiredly and Rima's brow quirked. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening. Nagihiko was up to something that much she could tell. As for what it was—she had no clue.

Eyes darting towards Nagihiko's grinning face before she frowned. Removing her lips from the straw, she attempted to create space between the two of them; and that's when it happened. A cold, sticky liquid squirted onto her face and Rima screamed as the scent of apples filled her nose.

Conversation momentarily coming to a standstill; Amu, Yaya and Tadase glanced up and watched as a fuming Rima stood up. Her face was wet and juice dripped off her pointy nose as quizzical expressions plastered the King, Ace and Joker's faces.

"Rima-tan?" Yaya called tentatively and said girl glanced up at her angrily.

"Is everything alright? Why's your face so wet?" Amu asked curiously and growling, Rima shot up and pointed at the dark haired boy while glaring daggers at him.

"Do I look alright? That-that _demon _just squirted juice all over me!" She exclaimed and the Jack looked back at her innocently.

"I would never do something so cruel." He replied calmly, a look of utter surprise lacing his expression and growling, Rima clenched her fists before she raised the almost empty juice box and squeezed the last of it in Nagihiko's face.

A gasp slipped out of his lips as the sticky liquid drained down his jaw line and his nostrils smelt of apple juice. He couldn't say anything; and he was in just as much of a stupor as the other members when Rima; face a dark red (most likely as a result of her anger) straightened herself and dropped the box onto the blanket. "I'm leaving," she deadpanned before she whirled around and stormed off.

"A-Are you alright, Nagihiko?" Amu asked after blinking herself out of the daze soon followed by the King and the Ace. Instantly, Tadase reached for a napkin and handed it to Nagihiko who smiled gratefully at the trio before him.

"I'm fine," he replied dabbing at his sticky face as a pouting Yaya sat back on her heels and stared out at Rima's retreating form.

"Awe Rima-tan's no fun…she just left!" She complained, emphasizing her point by flailing her tan arms about crazily and Tadase smiled softly before Nagihiko grinned; his gaze also landing on the path that Rima had disappeared down.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about _Reema_," his words went unnoticed by the King and the Ace but turning her head to look back at the dark haired boy, Amu quirked a curious brow.

"Eh?" Catching her gaze, Nagihiko only smiled innocently before he started humming to himself; still dabbing at the sticky liquid on his face.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A/N: there I'm done with this…ok…I know that it was completely _random _but I like doing random things…keeps me entertained in my otherwise uneventful-_**boring**_- life *frowns* In OTHER WORDS…thanks for reading…I hope that you enjoyed this even though it didn't come out _quite_ how I imagined it would during Math class …meh *shrugs*

_**This story has been brought to you by the people at HappY Campers Smoke Chalk Dust^^**_


End file.
